Bump,Set,Love
by naleyintherain
Summary: Haley meets Brooke at camp, the same camp where she learns to play volleyball. She moves with her twin, Peyton, and makes the volleyball team in Tree Hill. When her grades begin to slip she is assigned Nathan as her tutor. Better summary inside. R&R plz!
1. Summary

Summary

Tell me if you like it

Haley Sawyer is the most uncoordinated person you will ever meet. Her twin sister, Peyton, is a cheerleader and every guys fantasy. One summer Haley stays in their hometown of Orlando, Florida while Peyton goes to New York to study art. While at camp Haley meets Mouth, Brooke, and her "summer fling" Jake and her whole life is being twisted upside down. Mouth gives her a total make over, Brooke gives her an attitude check, and Jack teaches her how to play the wonderful sport of volleyball.

Finally at the end of the summer Peyton and Haley are reunited to find that they are moving to Tree Hill, Brooke Davis's home town. There, Peyton meets Lucas and Haley fends for herself. Brooke convinces Haley to tryout for the school's volleyball team and upon making it, Haley let's her grades slip. Her coach then assigns her Nathan Scott, star basketball player, brother and best friend of Lucas Scott, and closet tutor to help her out. Sparks fly, hearts are broken, and new love is found. How will Tree Hill survive the arrival of the Sawyer Sisters? Is everyone ready for the drama that is about to stir?


	2. Just a little info

**A/N: I am going to start this story with Haley and Peyton arriving in Tree Hill. Don't worry, there will be flashbacks through out the story to explain the camp experience. Also, remember, this story is totally AU. I have character descriptions further down and to warn you they are not exactly like the show. If that bugs you, sorry. :(**

Everybody looks like they did in the third season, because frankly, I thought they looked the best in that season

**Haley Anne Sawyer: **Daughter of Larry and Samantha Sawyer. Samantha died when she was 10. Haley has always been intrigued by the sport of volleyball and finally learned how to play it while away at summer camp. She likes to sing and is an amazing cook. [Mac & Cheese is her specialty

**Peyton Marie Sawyer: **Daughter of Larry and Samantha Sawyer. Samantha died when she was 10. Her twin sister is Haley. Peyton is a cheerleader and loves to draw. She's usually peppy and tries to find the good in people.

**Nathan Royal Scott: **Son of Dan and Deb Scott. Nathan is an intellectual being and enjoys to read, just like his brother Lucas. Although, he doesn't let anybody know this since he is the star of the basketball team. He is a closet tutor and a hopeless romantic.

**Lucas Eugene Scott: **Son of Karen and Dan Scott. Lucas and his brother are always together, be it reading in the Scotts living room or hanging out and playing hoops at the river court. He and Nathan live together in the house with Karen and Dan (Keith is out of the picture. He didn't die, he's just not there.) because they got married after Deb and Dan's divorce

**Brooke Penelope Davis: **Daughter of parents who don't deserve to be named. Brooke is a peppy girl, captain of the cheerleaders, and a fashion designer wannabe. She makes a lot of her clothes, not because she can't afford them, but because she doesn't think the others are cute enough for her standards. She went to the same summer camp as Haley.

The next characters aren't in there very much and really don't need a description

**1. Jake - Amazing at volleyball, Brooke's summer fling**

**2. Mouth - Gay **

**3. Rachel** -** The slut of Tree Hill (only she's not a cheerleader, she's captain of the volleyball team)**

**A/N 2: With that out of the way, here is a brief start before the following chapters. Enjoy and comment!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill (darn you Mark) but I do own this plot line thank you very much.**

Peyton and her twin sister, Haley, climbed up the stairs of their new two story house in the wonderful town of Tree Hill, North Carolina. Peyton ran up the stairs in her usual peppy manner while Haley walked slugishly, dragging her duffel bag behind her. She was anything but happy about the move.

As Peyton and Haley walked into a white bedroom and looked around, Haley let out a sigh. It had a walk in closet, a bathroom attached, and ceiling fan that made so much noise it almost made Haley want to puke.

"Are we sharing a room again?" Haley asked, a hint of annoyance in her voice. She was not in the mood to listen to Peyton's sleep talk about ice cream or whatever the hell she was dreaming about.

"I don't know, there's only three bedrooms." Peyton answered, still looking around the room, silently designing the room to her liking.

"We need two and the third can be a guest room."

"What about dad?"

"He is a guest." Haley stated bluntly. Their dad was usually never around so the two were used to fending for themselves.

Peyton giggled, "Good point. This can be the guest room."

Haley nodded, picked her duffel bag off the floor and walked out of the room to the one across the hall. It was about the same size as the other one, only there was no bathroom attached.

"I'll take this one."

Peyton didn't answer, she was already sitting on the floor with her pen and notebook, carefully designing the room so it was perfect.

Haley plopped down and looked at the empty room, secretly cursing her father for moving them here. She missed her friends and the Florida sunshine. She missed being able to walk to school and the beach to play beach volleyball. Haley picked up a picture that caught her eye as she dug through the bag. It was the only one she had until the moving van arrived the next morning. The ones of her and her old look were gone. Her brunette, uncoordinated self was gone and was replaced by a blonde, confident, vixen.

She was shaken out of her thoughts as a card fell out of the picture frame.

**BROOKE DAVIS**

**2791 W. Lombard Court**

**Tree Hill, NC 77149**

"Hey Hales, do you have any idea of what we can do in this town?" Peyton called to her sister.

Haley looked down at the card one last time and then grabbed the car keys from the pile of clothes next to her. She went up to Peyton's doorframe and said,

"Yeah, I have an idea."


	3. Introducing The Sawyer Sisters

**A/N: Here you go, a longer chapter, hope that your enjoying this and remember, reviews make everyone feel all warm and fuzzy inside. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill but all I know is that I love me some Uncle Cooper.**

"Haley, where are we going?" Peyton asked from the front seat of the Sawyers maroon Kia Sportage. She was flipping through an American Cheerleader magazine while Haley drove around like crazy, trying to find Lombard Court.

"To visit an old friend of mine." Haley answered as she made a sharp turn on Beverly Way.

"How do you have an old friend Hales? We just moved here about three hours ago." Peyton countered.

"I met her at camp."

[**Flashback**

Haley walked into the cabin, nervous as hell. She hated meeting new people. There was no one around so Haley claimed the first bed that she could see. Just then a perky brunette came hopping out of the bathroom, singing horribly to Cascada's 'Everytime We Touch.'

She finally noticed Haley sitting on the bed, looking at a photo album and plopped down next to her.

"Hi, you must be my roommate. I'm Brooke Davis. You can call me B. Davis, or Tigger Whatever floats your Yacht."

"Boat." Haley bluntly replied, not even looking up. She smiled at the fact of how she always seemed to be correcting people.

"What?"

"It's 'whatever floats your boat.'"

"Yeah, only for those who can't afford a yacht." Brooke laughed and Haley just joined in.

"I'm Haley, Haley James." Haley introduced, "You can call me Hales, or Hays, whatever floats your yacht." The two girls laughed and then Brooke pulled her into a hug.

"This is gonna be a great summer Hays." Brooke said, giggling like a school girl. She then got up and looked Haley up and down. "Tonight, we party."

Haley smiled shyly and said, "I don't party."

"You will once I fix your wardrobe."

"What's wrong with my clothes?"

"Hays, the question is, what isn't wrong with your clothes."

[**End Flashback**

"Okay." Peyton said, not completely convinced, as Haley finally pulled into the driveway. She turned off the car, pulled it out of the ignition, and then climbed out of the car as fast as she could. She was excited to be seeing her friend again.

"Slow down Hales, you don't want to fall."

"I'm not that clumsy." Haley protested "Am I?"

Peyton shook her head yes and Haley playfully slapped her. Haley knocked on the door and then rang the bell.

"Jesus, who knocks on the door at a party?!"

Brooke opened the door only to be shocked at who she saw.

"Hays?"

"B. Davis!" Haley cried. They hugged and then Brooke finally asked her.

"What are you doing here?"

"My father moved me and my sister here."

"Oh." Brooke turned her attention to Peyton, who was watching a blonde haired boy, totally zoning out. "Hey, I'm Brooke."

"Peyton." Peyton introduced. Brooke squealed a little bit more and then pulled Peyton into a hug. Peyton accepted it, even though she felt a little violated and then Brooke grabbed the girls hands. "Come on, meet some people."

"Everyone, I want you to meet some people. They just moved to Tree Hill."

"Hays, Peyton, this is Lucas, Nathan, Tim, Bevin, Skills, Fergie, Rachel, and my wonderful boyfriend Chase."

"Hi." the group said simultaneously.

"Guys, these are the Sawyer Sisters. Peyton and Haley."

"Hi." The Sawyer sisters said back. Peyton was staring at Lucas who was definitely regifting the gesture and Haley was staring at her feet. Like she said before, she hated meeting new people. Finally Brooke left to go makeout with Chase, Skills and Bevin left, Fergie and Tim went to go hit on some ladies, and Rachel was giving Nathan a lap dance. All that was left was Peyton, Lucas and Haley which soon winded down to just Haley after Peyton and Lucas went to talk some more.

Haley sat on the couch, playing a game on her cell phone unaware that a boy was waiting to talk to her. He kept eyeing her until finally he got the nerve to push the tramp off of his lap and walk over there.

Haley looked up and saw gorgeous blue eyes staring back at her.

"Hey, would you like to take a walk with me?"


	4. A Brooke Idea

**A/N: I'm trying to get caught up here, so please just keep reading and reviewing and I will keep the chapters coming. I am liking this story as I'm writing it so I feel that this will be a long one. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the amazing show of One Tree Hill or any of it's awesome characters but my friend, Emily, does own this funny One Tree Hill / Yo Mamma joke. (Sorry if you don't think it's funny)**

**Yo** **mamma so ugly, she made Tim turn gay! **

"Sure, why not." Haley said as she walked along side Nathan to the back end of the house.

"So where did you move from?" Nathan asked

"Florida. Orlando actually."

"Cool, I love Orlando. We used to go there all the time."

"Yeah, it was nice."

"Do you miss it?"

"Yeah." his face dropped but Haley grabbed his hand, "But I'm liking it here more and more with every step we take."

Nathan smiled down at the girl who was holding his hand. She wasn't like all the other girls that would just jump in his lap and start to kiss him. Hell, they'd even try to have him have sex right on the spot. But, this girl was different. Yes, she was holding his hand but it was seductively. It was sweet, light, and completely normal. He liked that feeling.

"That's good, because I'm not so sure if you're going to like it five seconds from now."

"What?" Haley asked confused. Then she realized a red haired hooker was following them.

"Nathan, where did you go?" she slurred. Haley couldn't help but chuckle. It was about five in the afternoon and she was already drunk and a party was already taking place.

'Tree Hill wastes no time.' she thought to herself.

"I went on a walk with Haley." Nathan answered. Haley looked up, shocked, how did he know her name. She was introduced as Hays, but then figured he had made the connection. Maybe he wasn't as dumb as he looked.

"But why, you're my boyfriend."

Haley dropped his hand and Nathan felt cold without her touch.

"You have a girlfriend?" Haley screamed, a little louder then she had hoped, but still, it felt good.

"No, Rachel is my ex girlfriend."

"That's not what you said last night when we had sex."

"You had sex with her, after you broke up?"

"Drunken sex, it meant nothing." Nathan pleaded as he tried to explain to Haley. He liked her a lot and could see the hurt in her eyes.

"Sex always mean something." With that Haley walked away. Not before stopping to face Rachel.

"There you go, Rach - hoe. He's all yours." her eyes were filling with tears as she faced Nathan one last time, "I don't want him anymore."

Those words felt like a punch in the stomach to Nathan. He wanted to run after Haley's retreating figure but decided against it. There was no way that she was going to forgive him now. Rachel grabbed his hand and said,

"It's okay Nathan, I'm better then her."

Nathan pulled away and said, "No, nothing is better then her."

Haley walked back into the house in a huff only to find four kids making out in the kitchen. One couple was actually laying on the counter. It was Brooke and Chase.

As Haley dug into the fridge she grabbed a drink but before closing it she asked,

"Hey Tigger, you want one?"

Brooke broke from Chase's grasp and from much to his dismay decided to sit with her friend, who looked like she had been crying.

"Yeah."

Brooke and Haley sat down while Chase climbed off of the counter, bringing the other couple back into awarness. Haley laughed seeing her sister and Lucas making out.

"My Peyt, you move pretty damn fast."

"Shut up Hales, I saw you and that boy walking."

"Who Nathan?"

Brooke spat out her drink, soaking Lucas in the process.

"Thanks Brooke." he said sarcastically, glaring at a hysterical Peyton.

"Shut up Broody." Brooke snapped. She then directed her attention to Haley, "You were with Nathan?"

"Yeah." Haley sighed and then asked "How long has he been dating Rach - hoe?"

"Who?" Brooke, Peyton, and Lucas asked in unison

"Rachel, sorry." Haley corrected

Lucas laughed and Brooke said, "Nice nickname, I'll have to remember that for next time."

"They just broke up." Lucas answered

"Well, she thinks their still dating. She came and interrupted our walk."

"So you walked away."

"More like stormed off." Haley felt guilty "I didn't know they broke up. I just thought he was being a player you know."

"Yeah I know Hays, but if Nathan took you on a walk it must mean your special." Lucas explained, knowing his brother oh to well.

"Lucas is right. Normally he just tries to get in your pants."

"Ewe." the Sawyer sister gagged. "Gross." Haley added

"Yeah, so just give him another chance."

"You think I should?"

"Duh." they replied. Haley smiled and then took another drink of her beer. She was about to get up when she noticed Nathan walk into the kitchen, Rachel hot on his trail. Haley drank the rest of her beer and got up over to the fridge. The other three just waited to see what was going to happen next. Haley grabbed two beers from the fridge and before walking out said,

"I'm gonna need these."

With that Haley went to go sit out on the porch swing and drink all her sorrows away.

A couple hours later, and after about three beers, Haley bursted into the front door.

"Hey, I was starting to get worried." Brooke said

"Don't worry about me, just turn up the music."

"What has gotten into you?" Brooke asked "I like it."

"Just a little bit of alcohol and a whole lot of pain. Turn it up, I want to dance."

"Where?"

"On the counter."

"Can I join you?"

"Yeah, get Peyton up here to."

Brooke giggled and ran up to Peyton. "P. Sawyer."

"P. Sawyer?" Peyton asked

"It's your new nickname, get over it, let's go dance." Brooke pulled her towards the kitchen.

"The dance floor is this way."

"Not on the dance floor on the counter."

"The counter?" Peyton asked "Whose stupid idea was that?"

Brooke pointed to Haley dancing on the counter with some dude, grinding pretty hard. "Your sisters." she answered. Brooke jumped on the counter and started to grind, motioning for Chase to get up there. He climbed up and started to dance with his girlfriend, a crowd gathering. Among them was Lucas, Nathan, Peyton, and Rachel. Lucas had his arm around Peyton's waist, laughing along with her, at the sight of Haley Sawyer and Brooke Davis. Peyton looked over at Nathan, who was staring at Haley in awe. Peyton tapped Lucas's chest and pointed to Nathan. Lucas looked over and then laughed.

"I have an idea." Lucas said

"Is it a good idea?"

"It's a Brooke idea."

Peyton laughed. A Brooke idea, was a fantastic idea.

Lucas pulled Nathan to the counter and pulled the other guy to get down.

"Hop up." Lucas said. Nathan knew what he was planning and smiled. He climbed up and noticed a drunk Haley. She was too drunk to care that she was dancing with Nathan and started to grind him like the other guy. Nathan was enjoying it.

The music ended and the crowd cheered as they all climbed off the counter. Brooke walked up to Haley.

"That was a blast. Great idea party girl." Brooke smiled at Haley. She was starting to feel nauseous and finally Haley ran to the garbage can to puke. Nathan, Brooke, Peyton, Lucas, and Chase walked up to her.

"You okay sis?" Peyton asked

"Yeah, but I want to go home."

"Okay."

"No, Peyt, you stay and have fun with Lucas. I can drive myself home."

"No."

"Peyt, it's only two blocks."

"Still, I don't want you to drive home, you're drunk. I'll drive you and then come back."

"I can take her home." Nathan spoke up. Haley was about to protest until the alcohol took it's toll and she passed out into his arms. "I guess that's a yes."

Peyton made sure to say this before he left, "Take good care of her."

"I will."

Nathan went up the stairs of the Sawyer house and noticed that there was no furniture. He laid her down on the soft white carpet and then looked around for a blanket. Finally, he found one in the pile of clothes and threw it on top of her. He smiled as he watched her sleep and then finally, he bent down and gently kissed her on the lips.

"Sweet dreams, Hales." And then he headed out the door.


	5. Two Weeks Have Gone By

Two weeks had passed, the Sawyer house was fully furnished and decorated, and it was now the first day of school. Haley woke at her usual time of 6:00 a.m and hopped out of bed. She went to her dresser and grabbed a wicker basket that she called her morning basket. It had her toothbrush, toothpaste, mouthwash, floss, shampoo, conditioner, soap, lotion, and her flat iron. She entered the bathroom and as she showered she remembered the time with her and Brooke at camp.

[**Flashback**

Haley woke up and so did Brooke. As Haley grabbed her whicker basket they both entered the bathroom and went to the individual showers. Haley got hers started and Brooke's wouldn't work.

"Shit!" she yelled.

"What?" Haley asked.

"My shower won't work." Brooke went over to Haley's and asked, "Can I hop in with you?"

"Ewe, Brooke, that's disgusting."

"Come on, it's not like I'm going to look."

"If I was afraid of you looking I would just go tell you to Brooke yourself. It's just the feeling of having two naked girls in one shower."

"So. I can wash your back, you can watch mine."

"Fine Tigger, but if your hand comes anywhere remotely close to my body I am never speaking to you again."

"Fine, Party pooper, watch out, here I come." Brooke laughed as she jumped in and they showered together for the first and last time.

[**End Flashback**

Haley shuddered at the thought of that and continued showering in peace. That was until Peyton started pounding on the door.

"Come on Hales, it's been 20 minutes."

"So!"

"So, I need to leave the house at 7:00."

"Why, school doesn't even start until 8:00."

"Because, Lucas and I are meeting at his house early. Are you going to join us?"

"I don't know, will Nathan be there?" Haley asked. Ever since the party, she was avoiding him. Whenever the group hung out, they would look at each other, but say nothing. Nathan hadn't told anybody about the kiss, not even Lucas.

"Probably, he lives there."

"Then no."

"Come on Hales, you're going to have to talk to him sooner or later."

"I prefer later." Haley stepped out of the bathroom, her morning basket in her hand and a pink bath robe around her body.

Peyton shook her head and laughed as she entered the bathroom and Haley walked over to her bedroom, thinking about what she said. Haley plopped down on her purple bed spread and looked around the room. It was black and it had white squares on the wall. She had shag rugs, funky lamps, and am amazing bean bag chair. She liked it, pretty much because Peyton designed it for her.

"I'll talk to him later." Haley decided in her head. She got up and went to her closet to pick out her clothes for the day.

Haley pulled the car into the senior parking lot, turned off the car, and dragged her book bag out of the back seat. She was ready to start a whole new school year but very unprepared for the dreaded task of seeing Nathan Scott.

"Hey girlies." Brooke said as she joined the Sawyer sisters. She stopped her silver convertible in the parking spot next to the Kia Sportage and then climbed out of the car.

"Hey Brooke." Peyton said

"How's it going Tigger?" Haley asked

"Good. I'm having another party this weekend. Are you going to come and liven it up?"

"I don't know Brooke, I had a major hangover after that."

"One of the few sacrifices of being a Tree Hill Party girl."

"Sure, then count me in." Haley agreed. The three girls were soon joined by Lucas and Chase. Chase put his arm around Haley and Brookes shoulders while Lucas walked hand and hand with Peyton. They officially became a couple the day before at Brooke's annual start the school year off with a bang bonfire.

Chase, on the other hand, had become like a brother to Haley so it was only natural to put his arm around her shoulder.

"Where were you this morning?" Lucas asked. He wasn't angry, just concerned.

"Haley would come with me for the fear of seeing N - R - S, and then she hid the keys from me."

"Whose NRS?"

"Nathan Royal Scott." Haley answered, clearly agitated with the introduction of him into the conversation. A silence fell upon the group until Brooke finally broke it.

"You're going out for cheerleading, right P. Sawyer?" Brooke asked. As captain it was her duty to recruit new people.

"Hell yeah!" Peyton yelled "I live for cheer."

"What about you Hays?"

"Nah, I'm not into cheerleading."

"Well, you should try out for something." Peyton suggested.

"How about the geek club." Chase suggested, getting a slap in the chest from both Brooke and Haley.

"It's called the glee club and no."

"Chess?" Lucas suggested

"Ewe, guys, why are you only suggesting nerdy things?" Haley asked

"Because you're a nerd." Chase said. Haley slapped him upside the head and playfully said,

"I am not that nerdly."

"Ah, Hales, you're the one with the 3.5 GPA." Brooke stated

"It would have been 4.0 if Mr. Baker hadn't decided to take it personally when he got threatened with being a pedophile." Peyton joked. Everyone laughed at the story of Mr. Baker trying to look up Haley's skirt.

"It's not funny, it was very traumatic."

Then an idea clicked in Brooke's head. "You should so try out for volleyball."

"Volleyball?" Peyton questioned.

"What, Hays didn't tell you? She was rockin' at volleyball."

"Only because Jake was the best teacher." Haley said

"Whose Jake? Anyone I should worry about?" Chase joked. Brooke gave him a peck on the lips,

"Nope, babe, you're the only one for me."

[**Flashback**

"Come on Hays, let's go to the volleyball court." Brooke said. She dragged Haley out the door and they saw a boy playing volleyball. He was really good. After the game, the girls approached him and he smiled.

"Hey, you know, you're pretty good at volleyball."

"Thanks." he smiled

"I wish I could play that good." Haley added

"I could teach you, if you want."

"Sure." Haley and the boy went out to the court and Brooke sat in the bleachers.

"Aren't you coming Tigger?"

"Nah, I'm a cheerleader not a volleyball player."

"You can be both ya know."

"Yeah, only if you're talented."

Haley laughed and followed the boy.

"I'll bump it to you, you bump it back. If you can bump it back, I'll tell you my name, okay?"

"Okay." Haley bumped the ball without a problem. She knew how to bump and she could do that, she was actually horrible at spiking and serving. She wasn't going to tell him that though. After bumping it to him perfectly he looked at her.

"Did you trick me?"

"Maybe." Haley grabbed the ball and started to set it to herself "But that still means you have to tell me your name."

"Jake."

"Haley, and that's Brooke."

"She's hot."

"Okay."

"Do you think I could ask her out?"

"Be my guest."

"Do you think she likes me?"

"I can find out." Haley smiled, "Only if you help me with my spiking and serving."

"Deal."

[**End Flashback**

Just then, Nathan walked up to the group.

"You should go out for volleyball then Hales." Lucas said, not acknowledging his brother. He had been giving him the cold shoulder after the party and Nathan didn't know why. He was the one that drove Haley home and then kissed her. He was sick and tired of it, and wanted to make it right.

"If you want to tryout for volleyball, talk to Rachel, she's captain."

"Oh yeah, I bet your proud." Haley snuffed. "Like I'd want to be on a team with Rach - hoe anyway."

The girls laughed, even Lucas and Chase had to admit it was funny. Haley turned to face the group,

"I'll see you all later." She looked at Nathan one last time and then headed off to the building. She had no clue where she was going but as this point, she didn't care.


	6. The Love Grudge

**A/N: Like I said, I like writing this story so I hope that you guys are reading it. I know that a lot of people (me included) read a story but don't review. I promise that I'll change my ways if you promise to review. Okay? Good, now let's get on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill and right now I can't think of any more jokes or comments. **

Haley stopped against a wall and pulled a slip of paper out of her purse. It was her locker assignment and her class schedule.

"What locker do I have?" she thought to herself. **671**.

Haley headed down the hallway and after asking a freshman for directions, she found her locker. As she made her combination she couldn't help but feel a small glimmer of guilt. She shouldn't be freezing Nathan out, but, he just needs to learn that Haley Anne Sawyer is not to be messed with. Haley pulled out her chemistry books and then closed her locker, almost screaming at the sight. It was Nathan. She jumped and Nathan smiled.

"Well, well, look who it is." he said cockily.

"Oh, shut it and go fuck Rach - hoe." Haley said. She headed down the hallway. Nathan, although he was hurt, caught a glimpse at her chemistry book and laughed.

"Hey Hales."

"You can call me Haley."

"Okay, Haley. Chemistry is the other way."

"Oh." was all Haley could utter. "Thanks."

"No problem, Haley."

"Shut up." Haley joked. She smiled but immediately wiped it off. She was still mad at him, but couldn't help but smile when she was around him. "You can call me Hales if you want to."

"Good." Nathan smiled and headed towards her. Haley backed up.

"Just because I said you can call me Hales doesn't mean you can come near me."

"Don't flatter yourself." Nathan started walking but turned to face her, "I got chem first hour too."

He disappeared down the hallway and then Haley put her face in her hands. It was going to be a long year.

It was finally lunch time and Haley came over and sat next to Brooke. She slammed her tray down and then felt four eyes looking at me. Haley didn't even notice that Chase was sitting next to her.

"What's wrong Hays?" Chase asked

"Oh nothing, it's just that Nathan is in my chem, English, and world history class while Rach - hoe is in my calculus class."

"That sucks." Brooke said

"Not as bad as this." Haley threw a piece of paper at Brooke and Chase who cautiously opened it.

"That bastard." Brooke mumbled.

"Who Nathan or Mr. McDonald?" Haley asked bitterly, biting into her mac & cheese.

"Both." Peyton answered from behind her. Lucas laughed as he joined his girlfriend and his friends at the table. They laughed and Brooke handed the paper back to Haley.

"It's Okay, you'll get through it."

"Just ignore him."

"Who?" Rachel asked as she sat down, Nathan close behind. He smiled at Haley.

"Hey guys, hey lab partner."

"Whose your lab partner?" Rachel asked

"Jeez Rachel, I knew you were a slutty backstabbing, hoe but I didn't know you were stupid too." Haley said

"Oh shut it new girl." Rachel kissed Nathan "So whose your lab partner?"

"New girl." Nathan answered taking a sip of his soda.

"No way, I won't stand for it."

"Don't worry Rach - hoe, I won't be his partner for very long." Haley said as she got up.

"Why?" Nathan asked. He was doubly hurt and shocked at the same time.

"Because I don't associate with egotistical jerks who think about no one else but themselves." Haley threw her stuff in the garbage and walked away. She turned back around and got up in Rachel's face.

"Oh, and Rach - hoe."

"What?"

Haley dipped her finger in Lucas's pudding and smeered it on Rachel's face. Everyone laughed, except Rachel and Lucas. Lucas was just upset because his pudding was ruined, even though he had to admit it was worth it.

"See you at volleyball tryouts." Haley headed off to the building and didn't look back once. She smiled because she knew that last year, she wouldn't have done something like that. It felt good.

The bell rang and Haley quickly made her way to her locker. She had tried to avoid him as much as possible but this time she wasn't so lucky. He and Rach - hoe were making out, blocking her locker.

"Can you move?" she asked. They ignored her. She tapped her toe in an annoyed manner but that just made them grow more intense. Finally she pushed them out of the way and said,

"God, come up for some air why don't you."

"What is your problem?" Nathan asked, actually he more screamed it. Haley opened her locker, ignoring his question. She didn't intend on answering it until he slammed her locker door shut.

"I asked you, what's your problem."

Haley slapped him and said just above a whisper, "You."

She walked away towards her car as Nathan rubbed his cheek. It wasn't because of the power behind her slap, it was the sensation he got from her touching him.

After Haley made it around the bend she leaned against the wall and stared at her hand. It throbbed, not from slapping Nathan with all her might. It was this weird spark she got. She felt a connection between them when she hit him and oddly she couldn't help but smile and beat the urge to touch him again.


	7. The Songs That Carry Us

**A/N: Oh my goodness, I know that I was spoiling you with my other story, An Untitled Project, by putting up all these posts but I am really getting into this story. Don't worry, I'll continue with my other story, I'm having writers block on this one and I am in love with this AU story. So I'll keep these updates coming as long as you review. Pretty please with a cherry on top?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill but I am a firm believer that Mouth and Brooke are the perfect couple.**

Haley laid on her back, facing the ceiling, her guitar was in her hand. She was trying to fight back the tears but they just wouldn't stop. She strummed on her guitar and sang a song she was working on.

_I never promised you a ray of light  
I never promised there'd be sunshine every day  
I'll give you everything I have  
The good, the bad_

Why do you put me on a pedestal?  
I'm so up high that I can't see the ground below  
So help me down you've got it wrong  
I don't belong there

One thing is clear  
I wear a halo  
I wear a halo when you look at me  
But standing from here  
You wouldn't say so  
You wouldn't say so if you were me  
And I, I just want to love you  
Oh I, I just want to love you

I always said that I would make mistakes  
I'm only human and that's my saving grace  
I'll fall as hard as I try  
So don't be blinded  
See me as I really am  
I have flaws and sometimes I even sin  
So pull me from that pedestal  
I don't belong there

One thing is clear  
I wear a halo  
I wear a halo when you look at me  
But standing from here  
You wouldn't say so  
You wouldn't say so if you were me  
And I, I just want to love you  
Oh I, I just want to love you

Like to think that you know me  
But in your eyes  
I am something above me  
That's only in your mind Only in your mind

I wear a, I wear a, I wear a Halo  


_One thing is clear  
I wear a halo  
I wear a halo when you look at me  
But standing from here  
You wouldn't say so  
You wouldn't say so if you were me  
And I, I just want to love you   
Oh I, I just want to love you _

Haley didn't know that Brooke was standing there.

"Hays, that was amazing." Haley looked up and noticed her best friend standing in her doorway.

"Hey Tigger." Haley put the guitar in the corner and Brooke came over and sat on her bed.

"I stopped by to tell you about the party this weekend. It was going to be at my house but since my parent's finally decided to show their asses in town, they decided they were going to have a dinner party and I was wondering if maybe I could have the party here." Brooke put on her best puppy dog face. "Please, with cherries on top."

"I don't know B, you'd have to ask Peyton."

"I already asked her, she said it was cool with her if it was cool with you."

"Okay, sure. But you have to plan it."

Brooke jumped up and hugged her best friend. "Goodie." Brooke was just about to leave when she turned back around. "A couple things."

"What?" Haley asked. She sat on her bed and looked at Brooke, scared she asked.

"One, good job today with Rach - hoe. She totally had that coming."

Haley blushed. She did feel proud of how she handled Rachel . "What is your other comment?"

"Actually it's a question." Brooke ran over and grabbed Haley's guitar. "Will you sing at the party on Friday?"

"B, I don't know."

"Come on Hays, please. It'll mean a lot to me." Brooke put the same puppy dog face.

"Okay, but only like 5 songs okay?"

"Good enough." she hugged her friend one more time and then ran out the door to make the arrangements, almost bumping into Nathan in the process.

"NRS, what are you doing here?"

"What?"

"Oh, never mind. Answer the question."

"I need to talk to her."

"I don't think she wants to talk to you. But hey, it's your funeral."

Nathan let out a small smile and came upon Haley's open door but stopped when he heard her angelic voice fill the house.

_I love time and in between  
the calm inside me  
in this space where I can breatheI believe there is a distance I have wandered  
to touch upon the years  
reaching out and reaching in  
Holding out and holding in_

I believe this is heaven  
to no one else but me  
and ill defend it  
long as I can be  
left here to linger in silence  
if I chose to  
would you try to  
understand

oh the quiet child  
awaits the day when she can break free  
the mold that clings like desperation  
oh mother don't you see I've got  
to live my life the way I feel is right for me  
you say its not right for you  
buts its right for me

I believe this is heaven  
to no one else but me  
and ill defend it  
long as I can be  
left here to linger in silence  
if I chose to  
would you try to  
understand 

Nathan couldn't breathe as he listened to her sing. It was so angelic that it made him think twice about telling her off. Yeah, he shouldn't have led her on when he had a girlfriend but that still gave her no right to be a total bitch. Just as he was about to leave he heard a soft voice behind him.

"Nathan?"

**A/N: I know, short chapter, next one is longer. I just needed a filler while I plan the party chapters. Yes the party is so big I need about two or three chapters, that's a good thing. I also didn't put this in the disclaimer. I do not own the songs above. They are **_**Halo **_**and **_**Elsewhere **_**written by **_**Bethany Joy Galeotti. **__  
_


	8. Forgiving Friends Get the Last Laugh

**A/N: My last authors note made no sense so just ignore it and please, enjoy the chapter. Don't forget to review. Love ya!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill, but if I did, Damien West would want to look good on me instead of Haley.**

Nathan turned around and faced Haley.

"Hi." he said

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize."

Haley knew deep down in her gut that she should just forgive him and let him be. That feeling she got when he was around wasn't just a little crush, it was a lot more, but she would never admit that. She finally decided to ignore her pride and let him have a second chance.

"Actually, I should be apologizing."

"Why?"

"For going all Senorita Bitch on you."

Nathan pulled her into a hug which she graciously accepted. "Don't apologize. Just hug me and give me a second chance."

Haley pulled away and smiled a devious smile. She poked him in the chest and said,

"Not so fast mister. You have to do two things for me to be completely in the clear."

"What?"

"One, you have to go and buy me ice cream."

"You got it, my cars in the driveway."

"Okay, let's go." Haley was about to walk down the stairs when he stopped her.

"No, wait, what's the second thing?"

"Oh yeah, I was just so hungry I almost forgot. The second thing is," she pulled him down and whispered in his ear. He smiled and said.

"I'd love to." They walked down the stairs and headed to the ice cream shop down the street.

The next day started out the same. Brooke pulled her car up to the parking lot next to the Sawyer's Kis Sportage.

"Thank's for the ride Brooke." Haley said

"No problem Hays, but why didn't Lucas pick Peyton up."

"Because they probably wanted time to make out and his parent's wouldn't let him do that."

"And yours would?"

"He isn't here, remember?"

"Duh." Brooke put her arm around Haley's shoulder "So, the party is still on for your place on Friday."

"Yeah, and yes Brooke, I'm still singing."

"How did you know I was going to ask that next?"

"B, I know you too well."

Just then Nathan walked up to the girls and said to Brooke, "Hey Brooke, Hales."

"Hey Nathan." Haley giggled as the three kept walking.

"Okay, I'm more confused then normal. Yesterday it was like World War III and now you two are all buddy - buddy. What's the deal?"

"Well, Nathan was a gentlemen and came over to apologize. I forgave him because that is just the type of person I am." Haley said

"Yeah, right, what else is going on."

"I also had to promise her ice cream and a date to her party on Friday."

"Great, so you're dumping Rach - hoe?"

"Today in chem."

"For real this time?" Peyton asked as she and Lucas joined the rest.

"Yes, Peyt, for real."

"Good because if you ever hurt my sister again I will come and beat your ass."

"Point well taken." Haley said as she looked at Nathan. She was glad to finally have him back.

"Walk me to chem, buddy?" Haley asked

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Nathan and Haley both laughed and headed to chemistry, passing Rachel in the process. She was pissed and PMSing. Not a very good mixture.

"So are you excited for my party tomorrow?" Haley asked Nathan as they walked from chem to their lockers. He nodded and said,

"Yeah, but I'm more excited to hear you sing."

"Who told you?" Haley asked, blushing.

"I heard you promise Brooke. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"Okay, thank you buddy." They finally reached their lockers and dug into them with a comfortable silence. It felt good to be friends, even though they both felt more.

"So do you need a ride home?" Nathan asked as he closed his locker.

"Yeah, Peyton will probably drive Lucas somewhere so yeah, I'll meet you back here after school."

"Great." he pulled her into a hug and then he left. Just then, the enemy approached.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rachel asked

"Getting my books, Rach - hoe, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"It looks like your hitting on my boyfriend."

Haley slammed her locker shut and glared at Rachel. "Look, get some professional help. Nathan dumped you, I saw it and so did the rest of the chem class. Face it, he doesn't want you anymore. He wants-" she stopped herself.

"What, you think he wants you. Get real."

"No you get real. He's not the type of guy that wants some raggidy ann skank attached to his hip or his lips."

"You know what bitch, you better back off."

Haley slapped her. "No, bitch, you better back off and get a clue." Haley walked away and even though inside she knew that it was fixed for now, the problem was yet to be solved.

The end of the day arrived and Nathan and Haley were walking off towards his car.

"So I heard you slapped Rachel today."

"You mean Rach - hoe?"

"What?"

"If you're going to be my friend you need to call her Rach - hoe."

"Okay, so why did you slap Rach - hoe?"

"Because, she got all up in my face saying that I was hitting on her boyfriend."

"But we broke up."

"I know, I told her that but she just told me to back off so I told her to back off and go seek some guidance."

Nathan laughed. "That's my girl."

"Oh, now that we're friend, I belong to you."

"Yes, you do, not stop changing the subject."

"Sorry." Haley pushed him playfully and climbed into his black SUV.

"So, are you trying out for the volleyball team."

"Yup, tomorrow during third period." Nathan backed out and Haley paused to make sure he didn't hit anybody. "You coming to watch?"

"Only if you want me to Hales."

"Duh, that's why I asked."

"Okay, don't get so touchy. Are you sure it isn't that time of the month."

Haley punched him. "Okay, gross. My male best friend should not be talking about that and I am not being touchy."

Nathan smiled, he was happy that he was her best friend.

"What are you smiling about?"

"I'm just smiling at the fact that your totally PMSing."

"No, that's Rach - hoe."

"Whatever, Hales, Whatever you say."

Peyton walked into her sister's bedroom and noticed her staring into space, smiling. Peyton plopped down next to her and said,

"What has you so happy?"

"Nothing, just. I love that fact that Nathan and I are friends and that I am trying out for volleyball, I just feel like something is missing."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, I just feel like even if Nathan and I became serious and that I made the volleyball team, just a hole in my heart would just not be filled."

"You can't keep missing him Hales."

"I know, I just hate his job. He should be home with us." Haley began to cry. Peyton put her head against her chest and held her sister. She let her cry until finally she fell asleep.

"Sweet dreams, Hales."

"Okay, ladies, the tryout process is simple. Head over to station one to test your vertical jump, head over to station two and bump it against the wall fifteen times with out dropping it, station three set to yourself twenty times, station four make ten over hand serves in bounds, jump serves would be appreciated, and then station five his your hitting. Spike down as many balls as you can in the amount of thirty seconds." Rachel explained. Haley listened intently, memorizing what she had to do and then smiled as all of her friends entered the gym. They waved at her and Brooke even blew her a kiss. She caught Nathan's eye and gave him a little wave and he waved back making her heart flutter. She felt even more confident then normal with him watching her and then she began the tryout process.

During a water break Peyton came and talked to her sister,

"And here I thought you were uncoordinated."

"Well, she's amazing." Nathan pulled her into a hug.

"Nathan, I'm all sweaty."

"That's okay, sweat isn't an excuse to not hug my friend."

"Well thank you." she pulled away "Now let me go, I need to do my spiking and then we can all head out to lunch, then after that we can party."

"Sounds good Hays." Chase said

"Good luck Hales." Lucas called

"Love ya, Hays." Brooke said

"Thanks B."

Haley headed out to the spiking line and the blocker of Rach - hoe's choosing was of course, herself.

"You got nothing, Sawyer."

"Bring it on, Rach - hoe."

Haley spiked the first one, but it got blocked.

"Lucky block." Haley whispered. Again she spiked and it went past Rachel this time.

"Lucky spike." Rachel protested. Haley spiked and on her final one she stepped up her A game and brought on all the heat. The ball flew and slammed into Rachel's face.

"Ow, my nose."

Before walking off the court Haley called loud enough for everyone to hear,

"It's okay Rach - hoe, you can just go out and buy another one."

**A/N: I am loving the vixen Haley aren't you? Well anyway, the next posts will be the party so be ready for some major scandal and a lot of drama. Please, remember to review.**


	9. Party Like A Rockstar Pt One

**A/N: Here we are, the amazing party scenes. I am so excited!!! I am basically writing this as we go along so I equally as excited as you are. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill. I promise you, if I did, Keith never would have died.**

The party was about an hour away and Peyton and Haley finally finished getting dressed. Peyton was wearing a tight fitting green halter top dress that had jems along the neckline and the bottom of the skirt. Her hair was down straight with a thick, black headband and green heels.

"Come on Hales, everyone is going to be here in like five minutes." Peyton called, knocking on her sisters closed bed room door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Haley came out, guitar in hand, and spun around. She wore a black spaghetti, red flats, a black pearl choker, and a thick, red headband. Her hair was also down, curled at the ends. "I had to pick the songs I was going to sing."

They headed down the stairs. "About that, do you know where you're going to sing?"

Haley didn't have a chance to answer. In her livingroom the furniture was pushed so there was enough room to stand on the back wall there was a big poster that said Haley Anne Sawyer. Below it was a stool for Haley to sit on a microphone.

"You did this?"

"No, Brooke did. I just made the poster."

Haley hugged her sister, "Thank you."

"Your welcome little sister."

"Shut up, your older by like three minutes."

"Five, and don't you forget it." Just then the door bursts open and in walks in the rest of the group. Brooke was at the head of the line dragging Chase behind her. Behind Chase was Lucas and then finally Nathan. Peyton ran up to Lucas who was in a Tree Hill Ravens tee shirt and jeans and kissed him passionately.

"Hey Hales." Nathan said as he ran over and gave his friend a hug. "You look good."

"You don't look too bad yourself." Haley countered looking him up and down. He had on a blue button down shirt with a white wife beater underneath. He was wearing jeans and white tennis shoes.

"Well thank you." Nathan and Haley went into the kitchen to get the drinks ready. There was punch and Nathan tasted it. "Ewe."

"What, not fruity enough?"

"No, not enough alcohol." Nathan took out a flask of vodka and poured about half of it into the punch.

"Nathan Scott, you did not just spike my punch."

"Haley Anne Sawyer, yes I did." Now, in the movies this would have been the perfect time to kiss and they were just about to when Brooke bursted in.

"It's almost party time Hays, do you have the songs ready yet?" Brooke asked. She was in a red tube top dress, red heels, her hair was in a curly side ponytail, and she had on a simple cross necklace.

"Yeah, I do. What time to you want me to perform B?"

"It's your house, you can decide."

"But it's your party."

"Good point. How about 10. That way people aren't too drunk to not care and just drunk enough to stop what they're doing and listen."

"But the party starts at 9:45."

"Exactly."

Haley rolled her eyes and grabbed her guitar. "What ever B."

"Yo B. Davis, where you at?" A voice asked coming through the door. It was none other then Skills with Bevin on his arm. Fergie and Tim were behind.

"Where should I put the keg?"

"Oh, I'll take it." Nathan said. He and Tim left the room and Bevin and Brooke went to talk to Peyton.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Yeah, a water's fine." Skills answered

"What, no keg?"

"I'm saving that for when the party gets started."

"Well, here ya go." Haley threw him a bottle and they went into the living room with the others.

"So are you excited about singing Hales?" Lucas asked, his arm tight around Peyton's shoulders.

"Yeah, I am actually, I'm really excited." She was about to say something to Nathan when he and Tim came into the living room but couldn't because like clock work people busted through the door and the party was under way.

**A/N: Okay, so I know it's short, this is just a filler until the actual drama starts!**


	10. Party Like A Rockstar Pt Two

**A/N: I bet you probably hate me for that boring filler, but I just wanted to prepare for the drama. Here ya go. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill and petition to bring Junk back!**

The music was blaring and the alcohol was flowing. Haley had made sure that none of her friends had gotten drunk before her singing so that they were at least sober enough to enjoy the music. She had about 5 minutes before she had to go on and she was sitting in the kitchen with a big group, playing the game "I never."

"Okay, my turn." Haley said as she turned to face the group. Brooke, Peyton, Lucas, Nathan, Chase, Fergie, Tim, Skills, Bevin and because Bevin invited her, Rachel were all sitting around the counter. "If never kissed someone of the same sex."

Everyone looked around and both Rachel and Brooke took a drink. They laughed and then Brooke decided it was her turn.

"I have never had sex with an inanimate object." Rachel looked around then finally took a drink.

"Okay, that's just plain gross." Haley said. Half laughing at Rachel's confession and the other half of her laughing at the giant cast on Rachel's face.

"My turn." Rachel announced and everyone knew that this was not going to end well. "I never stole someone's boyfriend out of drunken rage."

"Oh really Rach - hoe, I thought that was your extra curricular activity." Haley said. Rachel slapped her,

"You got a problem?"

"Yeah, it's called you bitch." Haley threw her drink of her and that was the end of it, or so we thought. Rachel dove across the counter knocking over drinks and pushing Haley off of the stool onto her back. She screamed in pain as her spine hit the floor.

"Give up Sawyer?"

Haley flipped her over and pinned Rachel's arms down with her knees. "Not even close Rach - hoe." With her now free hands Haley threw punch after punch, blood coming from her bruising knuckles. Finally Nathan pulled Haley off of Rachel and Rachel hopped up jumping at Haley again.

"Rachel back off." Nathan said, stepping in front of Haley.

"No, you back off dick." Rachel kicked Nathan where the sun don't shine making Haley an easy target. Rachel grabbed Haley's throat and pushed her up against the fridge. Haley had her arms flying everywhere, trying to break from Rachel's grasp. She felt the air slipping from her and finally she brought up her leg and kicked Rachel square in the stomach, momentarily knocking the wind out of her. As Rachel gasped like a fish out of water, trying to regain the air in her lungs, Haley took one last right hook, causing Rachel to fall on her back. She laid there, half out of it.

Nathan brought over some ice and put it on Haley's knuckles.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, pulling his friend into a hug.

"Yeah."

"Okay, Hays, time to perform." Brooke said. "You ready?"

Haley stomped on Rachel's stomach one last time and then turned to Brooke, "Yeah, B. Let's rock."

Brooke ran up to the stage and had Haley wait at the edge.

"Welcome everyone to a party that really has no name. We would like to introduce a singer from your very own Tree Hill High School. She just moved here from Orlando, Florida and is already making her mark in our little town. Please join me in welcoming Haley Anne Sawyer." the crowd roared in applause and Haley handed Nathan the ice.

"Good luck Hays." Brooke gave her a hug.

On her way up, Nathan slapped her butt.

"What was that for?" Haley joked.

"Sorry, pre performance ritual."

"Alright, mister, keep your hands to yourself while I'm gone."

Haley walked up to the microphone and talked into it.

"Hey how are you guys tonight?"

The crowd screamed.

"Good. Now put those drinks down for a second and listen. I thought I'd start out with a song that personally, I love, and I really hope you enjoy it. It's called Crazy Girl."

The audience clapped and Haley strummed on her guitar and began to sing into the microphone while sitting on her stool.

_I've been behind on the events of the past 7 days  
I've been sleeping in my bed  
And missing you like sometimes crazy girls do_

I've been hanging like a child onto this photograph of us  
It was taken on a bus across town the last time I saw you

And now this whole world is going 'round  
But it's when you're gone it really brings me down, down

Well I can't get my self together I'm soaking in the pain  
It's ridiculous how easy it is to go astray  
When my focus ain't right  
Sometimes crazy's all right

And now this whole world is going 'round  
But it's when you're gone it really brings me down, oh

Oh, will you wait till I get back home again  
'Cause I'm willing to give this another chance  
Only you baby keep me up at night   
Sometimes crazy's all right

Well I never thought I'd say I was in love with you again  
It's funny how my life has come around to this  
And I'm crazy for you  
I do like crazy girls do

And now this whole world is going 'round  
But it's when you're gone it really brings me down…

Oh, will you wait till I get back home again  
'Cause I'm willing to give this another chance  
Only you baby keep me up at night   
Sometimes crazy's all right, crazy's all right

Oh, will you wait till I get back home again(this whole world…)  
'Cause I'm willing to give this another chance(…is going 'round)  
Only you baby keep me up at night (this whole world is going 'round)  
Sometimes

Oh, will you wait till I get back home again (this whole world…)  
'Cause I'm willing to give this another chance (…is going 'round)  
Only you baby keep me up at night (this whole world is going 'round)  
Sometimes crazy's all right 

Haley stopped and looked out into the crowd with a hopeful face. It was silent for a second and then irrupted into applause, cheers, and whistles. Haley sighed a sigh of relief, hopped off of her stool and pushed it back. She took a small bow and then went back into the microphone.

"This next one I wrote completely out of random but I thought I would play it for all of you. I call this Ophelia."

_Woe is me, something dramatic like I could be  
Ophelia  
Love's labor lost, before it began  
I__'m not trying to be clever  
I'm just saying what I am  
Ophelia _

Oh, I'm turning over will  
And I'm cleaning up this holy mess I made  
Everything's fine  
Everything's okay   
Everybody loves a fool  
Everybody walks away  
Everybody walks away

Oh, my love  
Oh alas, this has been such a sad affair  
Such a sad affair  
Well here I go again  
I'm sinking in my faithlessness and fear

Everything's fine   
Everything's okay  
Everybody loves a fool  
Everybody walks away  
Everybody walks away

Oh, I'm turning over will  
and I'm cleaning up this holy mess I made  
I want to feel your arms around me  
I want to know your love is real  
I want to give you all you've given to me  
But I'm still afraid to leave, to you

Woe is me, something dramatic like I could be  
Ophelia 

Again, the crowd cheered and Haley spoke into the microphone,

"I'm going to take a quick break and then I'll be back up here to play some more." Haley stepped off the stage and more music filled the atmosphere. Haley walked into the kitchen and was immediately bombarded with hugs.

"You did fantastic Hays." Chase said

"Yeah, it was absolutely amazing." Brooke commented "But who said you could take a break?"

"It's my house remember."

"But it's my party."

"Point." Haley looked over at the counter. It was a glass with her name on it. "Who left me this?"

"I don't know." Peyton stated "Probably Nathan."

"Aww." Haley said. She got it and chugged it. It tasted funky but she decided to ignore it. Nathan then snuck up on her from behind/

"Nathan!"

"Sorry Hales, but I just wanted the chance to be near a rockstar."

"Oh, thanks for the drink."

"What drink?"

"The drink with my name on it."

"I didn't leave you that."

"Then who did?"

From behind the kitchen doors Rachel silently laughed to herself. 'Let the games begin.'

**A/N: Okay, here ya go, a lot of drama in part two. Sorry if the song lyrics are boring you, I just felt it would be better to see what she was singing. Speaking of the songs those are called, **_**Crazy Girl **_**and **_**Ophelia **_**written of course by **_**Bethany Joy Galleotti. **_**One more part of the party and trust me you don't want to miss this. Don't forget to review, I love them. **


	11. Party Like A Rockstar Pt Three

**A/N: I know, I am updating this story like crazy but I'm having fun with this story so I figured that I'd keep writing until I eventually fall asleep at my desk. This is the last party post. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill, if I did Rachel would have picked Mouth over Cooper. **

Haley felt the room start to spin and as she began to lose her balance she grabbed onto Nathan for support.

"Hales, you okay?" he whispered

"I don't know." she whispered. Her knees buckled and she was about to fall to the ground but Nathan caught her. Brooke ran over to her friend followed by Lucas. Brooke looked Haley over and said,

"I think she was slipped a sedative."

"But who would-" Lucas stopped himself

"Rach - hoe." Haley said before she slipped into unconsciousness. Nathan scooped her up and carried her up the stairs, everyone quickly followed them. They got to the door and it was closed.

"Peyt, can you open the door?" Nathan asked. She nodded, scared for her sister, and they almost puked at the sight. People were having sex on her bed.

"Ewe, get out!" Brooke cried as the couple ran out, their clothes in hand.

"We can't lay her in there." Chase spoke up.

"Well, I can't hold her forever."

"How about the guest bedroom." Peyton suggested. She opened the guest bedroom door and Nathan laid her on the bed. Everyone watched them, silently, praying that Haley would be okay. She was a nice person and didn't deserve this.

"You guys can go, I'll watch her." Nathan said

"You sure man?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, go, have fun, I'll be down in a little bit." They nodded and headed down. Peyton put her head in Lucas's chest.

"Shh, Peyt, it's okay. She'll be fine. Hales is a tough person. A little drug isn't going to stop her." Lucas soothed.

"I know, I'm just scared for her." Peyton answered. The two couples came down to the end of the stairs and saw Rachel watching them. That's when Peyton snapped.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Well, one leg is longer then the other, my nose is broken, and right now my body is aching because I got my ass kicked by a girl about half my size."

"Your damn right she kicked your ass." Brooke joined in "So you slipped her the sedative.

"So, the little bitch had it coming." Peyton threw a punch towards Rachel and Rachel fell against the door.

"Damn it, why is everyone doing that tonight."

"Because you're being a conniving little whore that does nothing but every bodies life miserable. Rachel slapped Brooke.

"While I'm busy making every bodies life a living hell, why don't you go tell Haley that she made the volleyball team."

Rachel stormed out the door and no one knew what to say. They didn't suspect that Rach - hoe actually had some heart.

Back up in the room, Nathan was sitting on the bed next to Haley, slowly rubbing circles on her back. He felt so bad. If he didn't hit on her in the first place, she would never be in this position. He didn't want Haley being hurt but he just couldn't help himself, he loved her. It was his secret but he really didn't want to keep it a secret any longer. He just wished that she loved him back. Nathan laid down his head on the pillow and soon he fell asleep, his arm around Haley's small little waist.

"We want Haley, we want Haley." Tim cheered, clearly drunk, trying to get the crowd wound up.

"Dim, shut up!"

"Why Brooke? Haley's good, I want to hear her sing."

"Or maybe you just want to look up her dress while she sits on the stool."

"That too."

Brooke slapped Tim and said, "Get your mind out of the gutter Tim and go home."

"It's Haley's house."

"But it's my party, now get out."

"Have Haley perform and I'll leave."

"She's busy."

"Doing what."

Tim started walking up the stairs.

"Dim, where are you going?"

"I have to go to the bathroom but if you want to come with me."

"Ewe, as if."

Tim started to open a door, "Wait, not that-'"

She didn't get to finish her sentence. There on the bed in the guest room were Nathan and Haley, laying on the bed, facing each other, arms wrapped around each other tightly.

"She was busy getting freaky with Nate? Nice." Tim said a little too loud. Nathan stirred and looked at the two curious faces looking back.

"I can explain."

"Don't bother, we already knew."

Tim and Brooke left Nathan dumbfounded. Normally he would just shake it off and go back to the party but he really wanted to lay next to her. So that's exactly what he did. He laid there until the party wore down, Peyton and Lucas went to sleep in the next room, and Brooke and Chase probably went to do it in her car. They laid there in each other's arms until the sun rose the next day.

At 5:30 a.m. Nathan woke up and whispered to himself, "Shit."

Not only that, Haley was stirring next to him. He tried to crawl out of bed as slowly as he could but soon Haley's eyes shot open. Her head hurt and Nathan's figure was blurry but she could still make him out.

"Nathan, what happened last night?"

**A/N: Okay, there you go. You got a drugged drink, a nice Rachel, a revealed secret, and a very stupid Tim. You never know what's going to happen, all I know is that I still have a lot in store. This may be my last post for the night, I don't know, you'll just have to wait and see. Please review, they make me happy and update ten times faster.**


	12. The Calm Before the Storm

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Personally, I wish I would have written more drama in the party scenes but I realized that without all the drama in one place I can have more drama everywhere else. Also, even though I love making Rach - hoe evil, she needs to turn nice eventually, sorry guys. Anyways, here ya go another chapter. **

**Special thanks: I am giving a special thanks to all my reviewers but a couple caught my eye. itpinherio and noir.obsession.night. thank you very much for the reviews. Also, JamesLover23, kayda94, RaeRaeRaeLiz,and BROOKI3 MONST3R have also reviewed. Thanks a lot, keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill but I still own this story line. **

"Morning Hales." Nathan said, trying to change the subject. Obviously Haley caught on.

"Don't 'morning Hales' me. Answer my question." Haley looked down at her hands "What happened last night?"

Nathan went over and sat next to Haley and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Rachel and you got into a big fight and trust me, you kicked her ass pretty good. You went a performed a couple songs, and then Rachel drugged your drink."

Haley popped up and faced Nathan.

"How could she. She is such a bitch. Remind me that when we get back to school on Monday to kick her ass again."

Nathan laughed and then Haley looked at him strangely.

"What?" Nathan asked cautiously.

"Don't get me wrong, Nate, waking up next to my best friend is really nice, but, I was just wondering, why are you here?"

"I was worried about you so I stayed here to make sure you were okay and then I sort of, accidentally fell asleep." Nathan smiled mischievously. Haley pulled him into a hug and then looked up into his eyes.

"Thank you buddy." Haley quickly pecked him on the cheek. "But do me a favor and go home and shower. You smell just a little."

Nathan playfully pushed her and she punched him in the shoulder. He gave her one last hug, loving the feeling of having her in his arms, and then left.

"I'll see you on Monday Hales."

"Okay!"

Nathan came back and looked at her sternly, "Oh, and I'd wash your sheets before you slept in your bed again." Haley was confused about what he said but laughed. She figured she'd ask Peyton later. 'Peyton! Where is she?"

Haley left the guest room, ignoring the fact that they slept there and not in her own bedroom and then opened Peyton's door.

"Okay, ewe." Haley said to herself. Her sister and Lucas were sleeping, naked, and Haley knew that was not a sight she wanted to see. As she headed down to make breakfast she thought to herself,

'At least I didn't see them having sex.'

Monday came around and Peyton decided to drive to school. As she parked the car, she quickly hopped out and opened the door for Haley.

"Peyt, my drink got drugged like two days ago. I don't need assistance."

"I know Hales, I'm just worried about my little sister."

"Of like three minutes."

"Five, I already told you that." They walked down the strip and Haley was jumped on, by none other then miss Brooke Davis.

"How ya feeling Hays?" She asked

"I'm fine B." Haley answered "Nathan spent the night to make sure I was okay."

"Oh yeah, how was it?"

"B, I was out like a light, I had no clue what was going on."

Soon they were joined by the fellas. Chase and Brooke immediately locked lips, Lucas had his arm over Peyton's shoulder, walking and looking into each other's eyes, and Nathan had a hand on Haley's back.

"How are you feeling?" Lucas finally asked

"I'm fine guys. But I would be better if I could remember kicking Rach - hoe's ass."

Everyone laughed and then Brooke gasped. Haley tensed up, she hated when people gasped.

"I almost forgot. Rach - hoe told us to tell you that you made the volleyball team."

"Really?" Haley jumped up and down and hugged Brooke "Oh my god, I'm really excited."

"Well, I'm happy for you." Nathan said. Haley smiled at him and then looked down.

"Thanks buddy, you'll be at my games right."

"Every one until basketball starts." Nathan insured. Haley hugged him and then Chase added,

"Hey, I'll be there too. Do I get a hug?" Haley laughed and hugged Chase.

"Thanks Chase."

"No problem, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Are you sure it's not because I will be wearing really tight spandex shorts?"

"There's spandex? Count me in!" Lucas chimed in. Peyton punched him in the chest. "Ow, I was going to say add that I wish my girl had gone out for volleyball if their was going to be spandex."

"You probably saw enough of her last night." Haley said as the group finally continued walking.

"How did you know?"

"I walked in on you this morning by accident and trust me Luke, I see you in a totally different light."

Peyton gently hit her shoulder and said, "So do I!" The group erupted into laughter and then Lucas chimed in.

"Okay can my girl friend and my best friend not take about me naked please. It's kind of creeping me out."

"No problem." Peyton said

"I'll just picture you naked." Haley chimed. Again, everyone laughed and Peyton punched her little harder. "Ow, I was kidding. I would only picture one guy naked."

"Whose that?" Brooke asked, now intrigued.

"It's me right?" Chase asked jokingly.

"It better not be." Brooke said, punching him. He rubbed it.

"I bet it's me." Nathan said. He pulled her into a hug and started to tickle her.

"Nathan, Nathan, please, stop." she said in between laughing. She was gasping for air and tears were running down her cheeks. She was extremely tickilish.

"Say it's me."

"Never."

He tickled her harder until she almost peed her pants.

"Okay, okay. It's you. You're the only guy I would picture naked."

He stopped and said, "Now was that so hard?"

"Yes. It was a lot harder then keeping my lunch down when I look at Rach- hoe's face."

"And that is hard." Peyton added. They laughed and the bell rang for the start of school. A group of people entered the building. They all went their separate ways and on her way down the halls she thought to herself a couple things. One, she thought of how lucky she was to have that group of friends. I mean, they could talk about everything and they definitely had no boring conversations. And the second thing on her mind, was an image actually, of what Nathan might look like naked.

Haley slipped on her knee pads and tied her tennis shoes. After putting her hair into a high ponytail she grabbed a volleyball and began to bump, set, and spike up against a wall. It was her first volleyball practice and she was about to jump off the walls. A lot of girls were doing the same thing she was so she didn't feel totally out of the loop. A whistle came from the other end of the gym and Haley quickly put the ball in the cart and ran over to the huddle. Rachel was of course in the middle.

"Okay ladies, this is the first practice so I want effort. I don't see effort, I can get bitchy. I want to be impressed because I am looking for a new co - captain and I need a senior to fill that spot. Same stations like at tryouts." she blew her whistle and yelled "Get to it."

Practice was intense, Haley would be the first to admit that, but she liked it. She loved the feeling of the ball on her arms, the satisfaction she got when her serves went over or when her spikes were so hard the other team couldn't dig them out. She felt proud to be a Raven's volleyball player, even if it meant having to spend time with Rach - hoe.

The whistle blew again, signaling for the end of practice. Again, the team huddled up and Rachel began to speak.

"It was okay. We need a lot of work if we are going to be the best this season, but I figure no pain, no gain. I want all of you in the gym tomorrow morning at 7 for jump training. You'll run, do sit ups and push ups, lift weights, and ultimately, gain more strength. Then we will meet back in the gym at third period for regular practice. Am I clear?"

Everyone shook their heads in agreement and then put their hands in a circle.

"Raven's on three." Rachel belted, " 1- 2- 3, Ravens." The crowd separated and even though she told herself not to, Haley approached Rachel.

"Rachel?"

"What, come to kick my ass again."

"No, I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Rachel turned around, surprised.

"For what, I'm the one the drugged your drink."

"I know, but I felt like I forced you to do it. I wasn't the nicest person and I'm one to start over if you are." She put her hand out and Rachel shook it. Haley sighed a sigh of relief and said,

"See you tomorrow at 7."

"No, actually you be here at 6:30, co - captain."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, unless you don't want it."

"Oh no, I want it." Haley ran and gave Rachel a hug "Thanks, Rachel."

With that she left the gym and almost did cartwheels she was so excited.

Rachel watched her leave and then smiled a devious smile. 'Faze one of plan Take Down Haley Ann Sawyer is complete. Going on to faze two."

**A/N: Okay, sweet Rachel. I know she was just faking it, but do love her nice or do you totally despise her nice? I'm for the latter, but that's okay. So, I'll keep the chapters coming if you keep the reviews. **

**A/N: Oh, and I tried a little bit of comedy at the beginning when the group was together. Should I do more of that? Because I liked it when it wasn't all just drama. Thanks again for reading. Plus, if you review your name will get mentioned. Lucky you!**


	13. Even Mountain Dew Can't Fix This

**A/N: Next chapter up! Here ya go, not much more to say. **

**Special Thanks: N/A**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill, if I did, Naley would have had a girl!!**

Haley came up to her locker and jumped on Nathan's back.

"Well hello there, buddy." Haley said

"Hey Hales, what's got you jumping off the walls." Nathan looked at her "Did you drink too much Mountain Dew again?"

Haley and Nathan both laughed, remembering the time at the groups annual movie night.

[**Flashback**

"Hey, I'm going to get some drinks, you want any?"

"Beer." the three boys said simultaneously.

"Okay, girls, do you want dome white wine?"

"Sure, why not." Brooke said. Peyton laughed, she'd obviously never had white wine right now.

Haley came back out with a tray with three beers, two wine glasses, a bottle of wine, and Mountain Dew.

"Aren't you having a glass of wine?"

"Normally, I don't drink, unless I'm nervous."

"Oh, okay."

Finally, the moving finished, the wine was gone and all three girls were on the coffee table singing and dancing to the Spice Girls.

"If you wanna be lover, you gotta get with my friends." Brooke screached. The boys were enjoying their show and then Nathan asked,

"Hales, you're pretty wild and you didn't even drink."

"Yeah, but Mountain Dew makes me crazy." Haley jumped off of the table and landed on Nathan's lap.

"Wanna lap dance?"

The group laughed and Brooke turned on a song for Haley's lap dance.

"What song did you pick?"

_Lalala lalala la la lala la Ohhh  
You know... I never felt like this before  
Lalala lalala la la lala la Ohhh  
Feels like.. so real _

The girls squealed and Haley positioned herself so the she was straddling Nathan's lap and as Rihanna began to sing, Haley began to dance.

_I'm obsessive when just one thought of you comes up  
I'm aggressive just one thought of closing up  
You got me stressing, incessantly pressing the issue  
'Cause every moment gone you know I miss you   
I'm the question and you're of course the answer  
Just hold me close boy 'cause I'm your tiny dancer  
You make me shaken up, never mistaken  
But I can't control myself, got me calling out for help _

Haley motioned for the other girls to join in and soon every girl was dancing on the guys laps. Brooke was kissing Chase up and down his neck while Peyton was kissing Lucas wildly. Haley decided to join in on the action and began to unbutton Nathan's shirt as the chorus came through the speakers.

_S.O.S. please someone help me.  
It's not healthy... for me to feel this way  
Y.O.U. are making this hard,  
I can't take it, see it don't feel right  
S.O.S. please someone help me  
It's not healthy... for me to feel this way  
Y.O.U. are making this hard   
You got me tossin' and turnin' and can't sleep at night_

[**End Flashback**

"Yeah, that was a pretty fun night." Haley commented after closing her locker.

"And the lap dance wasn't half bad." Nathan closed his locker as well. He reached a punch from Haley and then he finished, "But you never told me what has you so hyper."

"I just got co -captain of volleyball."

Nathan pulled her into a hug and said, "That's great Hales, why don't we go out and celebrate tonight."

"Okay, Karen's café at like 5 ish?" Haley asked

"Perfect, you tell Peyton and Brooke. I'll get the guys together."

"Okay, see ya later than." Haley walked down the hallway, unaware that she might not be seeing him later. Rachel, who just happened to be around the corner turned down to the piece of paper in her hand and began to write.

**Haley, 5, Karen's Café, faze 2**

Rachel smiled and left to gather the troops.

After going home and changing, Haley headed out to Karen's Café. Peyton had to go pick up Lucas and Nathan, Brooke and Chase were going together, and since it was a beautiful day Haley decided to walk. She wasn't to far from the café and yet she felt so far away. She could sense she was being followed and the car kept getting closer and closer by the second. Finally when she stopped at the corner at the cross walk they sprung into acting.

Rach- hoe and the rest of her posse threw a bag over Haley's head and put her in the back seat of the car. They looked around to make sure no one noticed and then headed out to the secret destination.

Mean while at the café, the gang began to worry.

"Guys, it's not like Haley to be late." Peyton said, she was holding on to Lucas.

"I know, but she'll be here. She wouldn't miss her own party." Chase said, holding onto an equally scared Brooke.

"Where could she be?" Nathan asked to himself. He remembered Haley saying that she got co - captain and then he realized.

"Did she tell any of you that she got co - captain?"

"Yeah, of course." Brooke answered

"Did she say who her other co - captain was?"

"No." Peyton answered

"Rach-hoe." Brooke yelled and Nathan nodded. He had a strange feeling in his gut that she pulled the same thing she did every year.

"Guys, get in the car, I think I know where she is."

Rachel's car finally pulled to a stop. After be striped into anything but her bra and jeans they tied her hands behind her back and pushed her at the side of the road.

"Rach-hoe." Haley screamed "This is low, even for you."

"Now, now Haley. Be nice, you don't want anything else to happen do you?"

"You wouldn't actually leave me out here would you?" Haley asked, trying to fight back tears. She was standing face to face with Rachel until Rachel pushed her down. She couldn't get her hands free so she was stuck, flopping on the ground.

"Yeah, Sawyer, I think I would."

She hopped in the car and drove off, leaving Haley stranded. Haley started to cry and secretly curse Rachel under her breath. She was still going to be on the team ,but just, tough it out. Laying on the ground she secretly prayed that someone would find her.

After about an hour, a car finally pulled to a stop and five people ran to her assistance. Lucas and Chase picked her up and untied her wrists while Brooke and Peyton tried not to cry. Finally, Haley was free and they were headed back to town, no one said a word.

"How could Rach-hoe do this?" Brooke asked bitterly

"Because she's Rach-hoe, what else is new." Peyton answered just as bitter.

"How did you guys know where I was?"

"We didn't know, Nathan knew." Chase answered.

"Nathan?" he hadn't said a word or even come near her since he had first arrived. He stayed behind the wheel, focusing intently on the road. "How did you know?" Haley was scared for the answer.

"Well, don't forget, I was the former boyfriend of Rach-hoe. She always takes the people she doesn't like out here?"

"So you could have told me and you chose not to?"

"I didn't think she would do it to you. When you said she made you co -captain I thought maybe she'd changed."

"Overnight?" Brooke barked

"Don't be such a moron." Lucas jumped.

"Stop!" Haley screamed "Don't blame Nathan, I too thought she had changed."

"Well, it doesn't matter, as long as you're okay Hays." Brooke said, hugging her friend.

"Physically, I'm fine. Emotionally, I may be scared for life."

"Because of being tied and thrown on the side of the road in the middle of no where?" Chase asked.

"No, because my three male best friends have just seen me in nothing but a bra and jeans."

"Ewe, not like we were looking." Chase said, earning a kiss from his girlfriend.

"I won't lie, I did once." Lucas answered. Peyton hit him but knew he was joking. "What about you Nate?"

"I may have looked a couple." he smirked and Haley covered herself with her hands. Nathan looked at the rear view mirror and looked at Haley. She smiled at him and he smiled back, not being able to take his eyes off her body.

Rachel sat at home, laying on her bed, and pulled out her notebook.

Faze One - Make Haley co - captain/ gain trust

Faze Two - Stuck on the side of the road.

Faze Three - Complete take down!!!!


	14. The Takedown Exposes an Unkown Truth

**A/N: I'm excited to keep this going, I'm on a roll, so here ya go, another fantastic chapter. Don't forget to review. **

**Special thanks to: McGuireGirl, your review means a lot!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned One Tree Hill, but sadly, I do not. **

Haley walked into the gym at 6:30, she was right on time.

"Well, well, I didn't think you'd have the guts to show your face around here again."

"Oh shut up Rach-hoe, even your smarter then that." Haley got in her face, "It'll take more then throwing me on the side of the road to scare me away from this team."

"Okay, what ever, let's get to work. Help me set up the stations Sawyer."

Haley rolled her eyes and then ran over to grab the equipment.

"Come on ladies push it!" Rachel screamed. Haley was by her side, not really caring either way. She just wanted to get out of there, she was meeting everyone for breakfast at Karen's. Finally 7:30 rolled around they all came together.

"Tomorrow ladies, we meet at 6:30 and we'll get over at 7. Don't forget we have practice third period and when your at home, practice, you're sucking up the court." Rachel yelled.

"Don't forget to drink plenty of fluids and get loads of rest. Keep your grades up and have fun." Haley cut in. Rachel glarred at her and Haley added, "Lady Raven's on three. 1,2,3, Lady Ravens!"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Being a co-captain, Rach, see ya third period." Haley grabbed her bag and headed out to her car. She drove to Karen's and the group was there.

"Hey Hays, how was practice."

"Fun, it's just another way to piss off Rach - hoe." Haley answered as she sat down. Lucas brought the food in, followed by Nathan. He put a plate in front of her face, it was Maz & Cheese.

"How did you know to get me this."

"Peyton ordered it for you."

"Thanks Peyt."

"I thought after having to spend a morning with Rach - hoe, you might want to unbundle your nerves with some comfort food."

"Good point." The group ate in silence, unaware of the trouble Rach-hoe was just about to cause.

Rachel walked into the record's office to see the nerdy looking Mr. Cortez sitting at the desk. He was in charge of the records.

"Can I help you?" he asked

Rachel took off her jacket so that she was in her bra. She walked over to the desk, hopped on and bent her chest in his face. He looked like he was about to pass out.

"I need to take a look at some records."

"That's strictly against school policy." Rachel started to unzip her jeans to expose her black thong she went over and kissed his cheek.

"Please, no one will ever find out." she nibbled on his ear and when he got a shiver down his back she knew was as good as in.

"Okay, but no one can find out." He undid the record vault and Rachel walked in, zipping her jeans back up. He was waiting by the door and so she kissed him firmly on the lips.

"It's sort of private."

He nodded and left. Immediately Rachel sprung into action and finally found Haley Anne Sawyer's records. Going down the line she changed about three of her grades from A's to D's and made her one B and F. After closing up her file she stuck it back in the drawer and went back out. She kissed the guy on the neck a couple times and whispered in his ear, "Thanks."

Rachel walked out satisfied with herself. Haley Anne Sawyer was no longer an issue to her and she would soon have a front row seat to her final crash and burn.

Third period practice came around and just as Haley was about to get onto the floor her Counselor came up to her.

"Miss Sawyer."

"Yes?"

"We have a slight problem."

"What do you mean a slight problem?"

"It seems that you are academically ineligible."

"What, that has to be some sort of mistake."

"No, I'm sorry it's not. Please come and follow me." They were headed out to the tutor center.

"Why are we here?" Haley asked

"Because I am getting you the best tutor we've got." She said. Just then Nathan walked up to her.

"Haley?"

"Nathan?"

**A/N: I know, short, sorry, but I just wanted to expose the fact that Nathan is a tutor. I bet you didn't know that! Haha, so I expect reviews, I love um!**


	15. Bitches Make Me Want to Lap Dance

**A/N: I'm gonna keep these updates coming today because I am really into this story. Plus, I'm a 14 year old in the summer, I have nothing else better to do. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned One Tree Hill, which I don't, Jake and Peyton would have lived happily ever after. **

"I see that you two know each other, now get to work." With that the counselor left.

"Nathan, I didn't know you tutored."

"Hardly anybody does."

"Why not?" they sat down

"Because, no body wants the star of the basketball player to be smart."

"That's not true, not everyone feels that way."

"Name one person who doesn't."

"Me."

"Okay, good point." Nathan smiled at his friend, "Now what are you having trouble with?"

"Nothing, I swear everything is fine."

Nathan grabbed a file and said, "Not according to this."

"Test me, on any of that crap and I promise you I'll pass it with flying colors."

"You know you don't have to prove anything to me."

"I'll kiss you if I get an A on my next test."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Haley gave him a peck on the cheek and he asked,

"What was that for?"

"I have a test in Calculus today, I know I got an A."

"We'll see about that."

Haley left the tutor center and had a smile on her face.

"Oh and Hales," Nathan asked

"Yeah."

"Don't tell anybody about me being your tutor."

Haley went over and gave her friend a hug. "I'm your best friend, I wouldn't do anything to defy your trust."

Haley left and walked down the hallway to her locker, a smile on her face, and even if she couldn't play volleyball, at least she got to spend some time with Nathan.

The bell rang for the end of Calculus and her teacher just finished passing back the graded tests. 'An A, yes, I knew I would get one." Haley ran out the door and went to her locker. Nathan was already there so Haley tapped him on the shoulder. He was about to say something but her lips cut him off. She broke apart and handed him the test.

"I see you got an A."

"Ha, I told you I could do it."

"Then why would all your grades be so low?"

They started to walk out to lunch. "I don't know but I think this has Rach - hoe written all over it."

"Are you seeking revenge?"

"Hell yes!"

They entered the cafeteria and got their food and soon made their way to the table. Again, Haley slammed her tray on the table and broke the lunch makeout sessions between her sister, Lucas, Brooke and Chase. They all looked at her.

"What's wrong now Hay?" Chase asked

"Rachel's a bitch."

"Well, we knew that."

"I think she messed with my file. Somehow I became academically ineligible." Haley bit furiously into her salad.

"What are you talking about, you're the smartest person I know."

Haley looked at Nathan and Nathan just smirked.

"I know, it's just, Rach - hoe is so bent on getting me off the team. Maybe I should just quit."

"No, you can't quit Hales." Nathan stepped in "Just ignore her and play her little game."

"How do you suppose I do that?"

"Get an amazing tutor."

"Okay, I'll go look."

"Where would you meet your tutor."

"The docks, tomorrow at 7 a.m."

"I bet your tutor would agree to that."

Brooke was confused, "Can you stop talking like that, I'm confused."

"What else is new." Lucas joked. Brooke threw a piece of Haley's salad at him.

"Sorry, just speaking the truth."

The group looked at Nathan and Haley. They were staring at each other, oblivious to the fact that everyone was watching them.

Haley's phone rang the song, 'Crazy Bitch by Buckcherry'

_Hey!   
You're crazy bitch  
But you fk so good I'm on top of it   
When I dream  
I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on _

"Hello?" Haley asked.

"You're drooling." Brooke said into the phone and then hung up. Haley glared at her and just rolled her eyes.

"So anyway, are we on for movies tonight?" Haley asked

"Yup, movies at the Sawyer residence." Brooke answered

"Why ours?" Peyton asked

"Because last time was a blast." Nathan answered, winking at Haley about her lap dance.

"I'll second that." Lucas said. He kissed Peyton, "I expect another lap dance."

"I second the lap dance." Chase said.

"If you shut up you may get more then that." Brooke promised. Chase nodded and then kissed Brooke on the neck.

"What about me Hales?" Nathan said with a puppy dog face.

"If your lucky." Haley gave him a peck on the cheek. "I gotta go talk to Rach - hoe."

"Good luck." Peyton called

"Bring the garlic." Brooke added

"What?"

"You know, like a vampire?"

"Oh." Haley said. As she walked away Brooke mumbled under her breath,

"No one ever gets my jokes."

"Hey Rach - hoe." Haley said when she walked up to the table. Rachel got up and said,

"Sawyer."

"It seems that I am academically ineligible." Haley stated and a smile spread on Rachel's face. "Don't be too heartbroken."

"Oh trust me, I'm mourning the lose." Rachel said sarcastically.

"Please, I know you had something to do with this and trust me, you will be sorry."

"I highly doubt it, I never apologize."

"What ever, let's just say." Haley slapped her "You will sooner or later."

Haley walked away and Rachel screamed, "I'll pick later."

"Way to go Hales." Nathan said as he put his arm around her shoulder. She smiled and stood on her tip toes so she could reach him.

"Your lucky enough for that lap dance." She playfully slapped his butt and walked away, "See ya tonight Nate."

**A/N: There ya go, Naley flirting. Don't worry, they will get together, you're just going to have to wait. The ringtone you saw was **_**Crazy Bitch **_**by **_**Buckcherry. **_


	16. Movie Night: Sawyer Style

**A/N: Here I go again, another chapter, movie night and the moment you have all been waiting for...you'll just have to read to find out. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill so stop asking my if I do!**

"Haley, come on." Peyton said as she was getting ready to exit the convenient store. They went to pick up chips, frozen pizzas, soda, and beer with the fake id that Brooke made for them. Haley was looking over a list that Brooke had given her and looked down at her basket. She had whip cream, cherries, and now she was looking for condoms. She finally picked up the bulk size of Trojans and then met up with Peyton. "Finally."

"Sorry, Peyt, Brooke had me doing some of her shopping."

Peyton looked down at what Haley was putting in front of the clerk, "So she wants to eat Chase's dick like an ice cream sundae?"

"Pretty much."

"Ewe, that gross." Peyton laughed. She paid the money and made the way to the car. It was almost time and they still had to pick out the movie, put the pizzas in the oven, get the drinks ready, and finish getting dressed. A lot to do in about an hour and a half.

The girls walked into the house and Haley put the pizzas in the oven. Peyton put the drinks into the fridge and the two girls ran up the stairs to get dressed.

"Don't take so long this time."Peyton joked, recalling back to the party. Haley rolled her eyes and entered her bedroom. Quickly she stripped, threw on a green tank top, a jean jacket shrug, tight fitting Sevens, and plaid colored RocketDogs. She pulled her hair into low pigtails and wore a green headband. Coming out of her room she was met with Peyton. Peyton was sporting a black halter top, jean capris, red converse, and she had her hair down with a red headband and red hoop earrings.

"You look nice Peyt." Haley commented on her way down the stairs.

"You don't look half bad yourself Hales." Peyton countered as she went and grabbed the pizzas out of the oven. Haley went into the living room and laid out seven of the Sawyer's best movies and then picked a song for their lap dance. Peyton sliced the pizza and brought it out onto the coffee table.

"Hales, can you go get the drinks?"

"Yeah." Haley went back into the kitchen and picked out a bottle of wine, three beers, and a couple cans of Mountain Dew. Soon, in come the party people and movie night begins.

"I don't want to watch some stupid movie where things explode." Brooke complained. The boys wanted to watch Mission: Impossible.

"Well what do you suggest we watch, The Notebook?"

"No actually, A Walk to Remember."

"Ewe, that's probably worse then The Notebook."

"Shut up everyone!" Haley screamed. "I have an idea."

"What?" Nathan asked

"How about we play the Newly Weds Game."

"But we're not married." Brooke protested.

"I know, but we can pair as couples and just answer questions about each other."

"Okay, sounds fun." Peyton said "But couples are.."

"Leyton, Brase, and Naley." Brooke stated.

"Leyton?" Lucas asked

"Lucas and Peyton."

"I'm guessing we're Brase." Chase answered. Brooke nodded and kissed him passionately.

"That makes us Naley, Nate." Haley answered as she plopped next to him.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." He put is arm around Haley's shoulder and then Brooke stood up.

"I'll go get pens and paper." Peyton said as she got up. She went into the kitchen and Lucas looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"What about our lap dances you girls promised?" He asked

"Later broody, I want to play this first."

"Okay, cheery."

Peyton came back and handed everyone a piece of paper and a pen. "Who wants to ask the first question?"

"Oh, I do!" Brooke jumped up. "Girls, write down your partners middle name."

Haley smiled, Peyton bursted out laughing and Brooke looked at Chase deviously.

"Times up! Read it out loud and if you get it right you get a point." Brooke explained. "Hays?"

"Royal." Nathan nodded and she marked down a point.

"Eugene." Peyton answered, trying not to crack up.

"Hey, you know, it isn't that funny."

"What ever Luke. Chase's middle name is Samuel."

"Samuel?" Haley asked "That's almost as bad as Eugene."

"Samuel was my dad's name."

"Oh."

"Kidding. Anyway, nothing is worse then Eugene." They all laughed and Lucas just smiled,

"Next question please."

Chase popped up. "Okay, fellas, write down your girls least favorite color."

The boys wrote and Nathan just started laughing.

"Nate?"

"For some odd reason, pink."

Haley slapped him and she marked down a point.

"Yellow." Lucas answered

"Brown." Chase countered. Both girls nodded and finally it was Peyton's turn.

"Write down a secret no one else knows about the other person."

Haley gulped and looked at Nathan. She didn't want to break his trust so she decided to change the subject. She got up and put on the song.

"Lap dance time!"

A smile spread across Nathan's face and then he smiled even harder when Haley straddled his lap.

_This beat is my recital  
I think it's very vital  
To rock a rhyme  
That's right on time  
It's tricky tricky yo here we go_

Haley started to unbutton Nathan's shirt and she kissed his chest.

_It's tricky to rock a rhyme  
To rock a rhyme that's right on time  
It's tricky tricky tricky tricky tricky tricky_

It's tricky to rock a rhyme  
To rock a rhyme that's right on time  
It's tricky tricky tricky tricky tricky tricky

She started to work her way up to his neck and kissed him up and down. He let out a little moan, enjoying every second of her touch. She worked her way up his face until she reached his ear and began to nibble.

_I met this little girlie, her hair was kind of curly  
Went to her house to bust her out, I had to leave real early  
These girls are really sleazy, all they just say is please me  
Or spend some time and rock a rhyme, I said it's not that easy_

As she kissed his cheek she continued to unbutton his shirt until finally there were not buttons left. She took it off and exposed his rock solid body. She smiled at the sight and rested her forehead against his.

"Thank you, for not telling my secret."

"Don't mention it."

_It's tricky to rock a rhyme  
To rock a rhyme that's right on time  
It's tricky tricky tricky tricky tricky tricky  
It's tricky to rock a rhyme  
To rock a rhyme that's right on time  
It's tricky tricky tricky tricky tricky tricky_

She kissed his lips finally, feeling a spark of energy between them. He broke apart and said,

"What happened with just being friends?"

"You just want to be friends?"

"No."

She pressed her lips firmly to his and whispered in his ear. "Didn't think so."

_In New York the people talk and try to make us rhyme  
They really hawk, but we just walk, because we have no time  
And in the city it's a pity, 'cause we just can't hide  
Tinted windows don't mean nothing, they know who's inside_

It's tricky to rock a rhyme  
To rock a rhyme that's right on time  
It's tricky tricky tricky tricky tricky tricky  
It's tricky to rock a rhyme  
To rock a rhyme that's right on time  
It's tricky tricky tricky tricky tricky tricky

Haley started to bounce up and down on his legs, peeling off her tank top, so she was in nothing but her bra. Nathan stared at her body. It was so perfect that neither one remembered the other couples in the room, watching them intently. Haley leaned her chest forward so his mouth came in contact with it. He kissed them vigorously.

_When I wake up people take up mostly all of my time  
I'm not singing, phone keep ringing so I make up a rhyme  
I'm not bragging, people nagging, 'cause they think I'm a star  
Always tearing what I'm wearing, I think they're going too far  
A girl named Carol follows Darryl every gig we play  
Then he dissed her and dismissed her, now she's jocking Jay  
I ain't lying, girls be crying, 'cause we're on TV  
They even bother my poor father, 'cause he's down with me_

He brought his hands up to unlatch her bra and finally threw it in the corner. A topless Haley was staring into his eyes as his hands began to massage her breasts slightly. She brought her lips to his and her tongue requested access. It was granted of course.

_It's tricky to rock a rhyme  
To rock a rhyme that's right on time  
It's tricky tricky tricky tricky tricky tricky  
It's tricky to rock a rhyme  
To rock a rhyme that's right on time  
It's tricky tricky tricky tricky tricky tricky_

We are not dumb, we don't use drugs, but you assume on your own  
They offer coke and lots of dope, but we just leave it alone  
It's like that y'all, but we don't quitYou keep on, rock shot, 'cause this is it 

At the end of the song, Haley broke apart and stared into his eyes. All she could utter was 'Wow'

The group began to clap, cheer, and whistle and immediately Haley covered her chest.

"You guys were watching that?"

"Duh, why wouldn't we?"

"That was amazing Hales." Lucas chimed in. Peyton punched him, feeling insecure, thinking maybe her boyfriend wanted Haley instead.

"If she's just so damn wonderful why don't you date her then." Peyton stormed off.

"Peyt!" Haley cried running after her.

"Stay away from me you slut."

Those words stung. Haley grabbed her bra and tank top, making her way up the stairs. She just wanted to cry.

"Hales!" Nathan called

"No, Nathan go, I'll just talk to you tomorrow."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I just want to be alone." she turned around to face him and gave him a kiss, soft but passionate. "Right now I need to make peace with my sister."

"Do you want us to leave?"

"No, stay, watch a movie. If all goes well we'll be back down in like five minutes."

"Okay." Haley ran up the stairs, slipping on her tank top and opened the door to her room. She threw her bra on the bed and then pounded on Peyton's door.

"Go away!" She screamed. Haley ignored her and came in anyway.

"Peyton listen to me." Haley begged. Peyton threw a pillow at her, which she instinctively caught.

"What part of go away don't you understand?"

"Listen to me! Peyton I am your sister, your fucking twin while your at it. I know how much you like Lucas and I know how much he likes you. So just suck it up, go back down there, and be with your boyfriend." Peyton was about to say something but Haley cut her off, "Trust me, Trust him, and try trusting yourself okay?" Haley left the room and knew Peyton was behind her. When they got back down in the living room Haley sat next to Nathan and Peyton sat next to Lucas. She kissed him softly on the cheek.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I shouldn't have been such a guy." They snuggled, Brase made out, and Naley sat there, watching the movie, Nathan's hand resting on her knee. They knew they were more then friends now and to them, that felt so good.

**A/N: There ya go, Naley is finally together. A little bit of a love scene and Peyton going haywire. The song is **_**It'S Tricky **_**by **_**Eminem. **_


End file.
